For the Love of Yuuki
by londonbridgesfalling
Summary: Yuuki finally decides who she wants to be with, but due to a turn of events she is back at base one. Kaname sees Yuuki worried, and is investigating what caused her confusion. One shot Collaboration.


Hello my loves! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction ever! :O

I wrote this for a class with my friend, her username is MayMarchMelody :D

There are two versions of this story, the first one is an Old English play version and the second one is an actual story! :)

You can read both or just skip to the bottom and read the normal version! :D

Enjoy and leave a review? :D

* * *

For the Love of Yuuki

Old English Edition

**Major Characters**

Yuuki Cross: A young maiden confused on whom she truly loves, Kaname or Zero. Part of the Disciplinary Committee.

Zero Kiryuu: Yuuki's childhood friend, who is in love with her. Despises Kaname. Part of the Disciplinary Committee.

Kaname Kuran: Night Class Dorm President, in love with Yuuki. Despises Zero.

**Minor Characters**

Takuma Ichijo: Night Class Vice President, right hand man to Kaname.

Fan Girls: Fan girls of the Night Class male students.

Headmaster Cross: Yuuki's father and Headmaster of Cross Academy. Zero's adoptive father.

**Act 1**

_[Yuuki and Zero are in Zero's Dorm Room. It is night time and the room is only light by the moonlight.]_

Yuuki: Perdona mi's Zero, but I chose Kaname.

_[Zero takes Yuuki's face in his hands and slowly closes the gap in between their lips. Yuuki's eyes widen with shock. Once they release their sweet kiss Yuuki looks at Zero with a surprised face.]_

Yuuki: Perdona mi's. Farewell Zero.

_[Yuuki run's out of the room, with confused emotions.]_

**Act 2**

_[The sun is setting and Yuuki is standing in front of the gates of the Night Class Dorms keeping the fan girls from getting too close to the gates. A few minutes later the gates open and the Night Class starts walking out.]_

Kaname: Good den Ms. Disciplinary Committee.

_[Yuuki smiles trying to hide her confused emotions. Kaname senses something is wrong with her and tries approaching her, but gets interrupted by a squealing fan girl.]_

Fan girl: Oh, Kaname can you accept this suit as a token of my admiration?

_[Fan girl blushes and holds up a small flower. Kaname the gentleman he is smiles.]_

Kaname: I thank thee.

_[Kaname starts walking off with the rest of the Night Class, and gives a longing glance back at Yuuki. ]_

**Act 3**

_[The Night Class has already reached the classroom. The sun has already set.]_

_Kaname hated seeing Yuki so uneasy so he decided to try and help her. Automatically, he assumed that it had something to do with Zero, since Yuki was always worrying about him. _

Kaname: Ichijo, I have some business to attend to.

_[Kaname leaves the classroom to find Zero Kiryuu, leaving a dazed Ichijo behind. Kaname walks through the corridors looking for Zero who is on patrol for the Disciplinary Committee. On the second floor just before heading to the stairs hears something. He goes over and finds the man he was searching for. On the opposite side of the hall, Zero glares at him. They start walking towards each other, the tension growing with every step. They stop walking at a reasonable distance once they are face to face.]_

Kaname: Kiryuu… I see Yuuki has been troubled lately.

_[There is a strong silence between the two. Zero is surprised, but then flashes a mocking smirk.]_

Zero: Thy hefigtyme? Yuuki has been like this… since the last time I was with her I just showed her the troth.

_[Kaname starts to smirk and nods his head in a mocking way. Zero was annoyed by his actions.]_

Zero: And what seems so gleek?

_[Kaname's expression doesn't change.] _

Kaname: Silly Zero. You're trying to convince yourself that I've committed a canker'd deed by making Yuuki fall in love with me. It was obvious this was going to happen.

_[Zero then started losing it.]_

Zero: At least I didn't cause her pain… her confusion. I understand how sensitive she is. Life without her would be a needy mischance.

_[Kaname's sneer vanished. He glares back at his enemy.]_

Kaname: On the contrary, before your attempts to show Yuuki thou true emotions, I remember she was very affectionate for thy.

_[Zero runs over to Kaname and throws a punch at him. Kaname caught the flying fist, twists his arm, and pushes it against Zero's back, shoving him against the wall._

Kaname: Doth thou bethink I would let thou get away with this? The only reason she's lost her senses is because you caught her off guard.

_[Zero tires to kick Kaname, but Kaname let go of his grip on Zero. Kaname backs away from Zero. Zero then pulls out his gun, Bloody Rose. He slowly raises the gun up to Kaname's face.]_

Zero: You two-face sycnscapa! If only Yuuki saw thy true character!

Kaname: Go ahead shoot thou, but then what are you going to tell thy sweet little Yuuki.

_[Zero gives Kaname a cold stare and moves the gun even closer to Kaname's face. The tension could be felt in the air. Suddenly Headmaster Cross could be heard mumbling something as he climbed down the stairs. The boys quickly stopped what they were doing. Zero blinked for a few seconds, and Kaname disappeared.]_

Headmaster Cross: How art ye Zero?

_[The headmaster came near Zero and tried to hug him, but Zero avoided him.]_

Headmaster Cross: You're so mean to me and Yuuki. Yuuki was bisgu about thou.

_[Zeros looks away with a slight blush on his face, and didn't say a thing.]_

_

* * *

_

For The Love of Yuuki

Story Edition

"I'm sorry Zero, but I chose Kaname."

Zero was devastated. The girl that had always been there for him, the one he treasured the most had chosen another man.

He truly loved and cherished her, but it seems it was never enough. Without thinking he held her face in his hands and slowly closed the gap in between their lips. Yuki's eyes widened with shock as she realized what he was doing.

After Zero released their sweet kiss, Yuki looked back at him with a surprised face.

"Zero…I'm sorry…"

With that she ran out of his room, with confused emotions.

~The Next Afternoon~

Yuuki stood in front of the gates of the Night Class Dorms keeping the fan girls form getting too close to the gates. Soon the gates opened, and the Night Class started walking out.

Kaname greeted Yuki "Good afternoon Ms. Disciplinary Committee"

Yuki smiled at him with out giving any other response. Although Yuuki tried to hide it, Kaname sensed there was something wrong. As Kaname tried approaching Yuki, he was interrupted by a squealing fangirl.

"Oh, Kaname can you accept this as a token of my admiration?" said the fangirl blushing and holding up a small flower.

Being the gentleman he is, Kaname smiled and replied "Thank you"

He then started walking off with the rest of the Night Class, giving one glance back at Yuuki. Kaname hated seeing Yuuki so uneasy so he decided to try and help her.

Automatically, he assumed that the situation had something to do with Zero, since Yuuki was always worrying about him. Once they reached the classroom Kaname motioned Ichijo t come towards him.

"Ichijo, I have some business to take care of" he announced and then left to find Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname didn't know Zero's exact location, but he knew that Zero was out patrolling the campus. He walked through the Lecture Hall on the second floor, when he heard a noise by the stairs. Thinking it was Yuuki, the dorm class president rushed over only to find the man he was looking for instead.

On the opposite side of the hall, Zero glared at him with flames in his eyes. It was obvious to anyone that these two men hated one another. They started waling towards each other, the tension growing with every step closer. Both of them stopped once they were a few feet from each other. Kaname was the first to speak.

"Kiryuu… I see Yuuki has been troubled lately".

There was a strong silence between the two. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Kaname inquired further.

"Do you have anything to do with this, Kiryuu?"

Zero was surprised. Could it be possible that Kuran knew about what had occurred the night before? No, it was impossible, but the vampire hunter wouldn't loose this chance to fight with the person he hated the most.

"Me, troublesome? Yuuki has been like this… since the last time I was with her I just showed her my true feelings." Zero replied with a smirk on his face.

Kaname then started smirking himself, nodding his head in a mocking way. Zero started to get annoyed.

"And what seems so amusing, Kuran?"

"Silly, Zero. You're trying to convince yourself that I've committed an evil deed by making Yuuki fall in love with me. It was obvious this was going to happen." replied Kaname, his expression the same.

Zero's inner flame grew. It was would only take a few more remarks before he would become violent.

"At least I didn't cause her pain… her confusion. I understand how sensitive she is. Life without her would be unbearable" spat Zero, trying to get back at Kaname.

Kaname's sneer then vanished. He glared back at his rival

"On the contrary, before your attempts to show Yuuki your true emotions, I remember she was very affectionate for me."

That was when Zero lost it. Zero ran over to Kaname and threw a punch at him, but his attempt failed when the vampire caught the flying fist, and twisted his arm, pushed it against Zero's back and shoved the vampire hunter into the wall.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with this, Kiryuu? The only reason she's lost her senses is because you caught her off guard."

Zero tried to kick him, but Kaname let go of the grip he had on Zero, causing Zero to fall to the ground. Humiliated and angry zero then pulled out his gun, Bloody Rose.

"You two-face demon! If only Yuuki saw your true character!" shouted Zero.

"Good ahead, shoot me, but then what are you going to tell my sweet little Yuuki?" mocked Kaname.

Zero gave Kaname a cold stare and moved the gun even closer to Kaname's face. The tension could be felt in the air. Just as things were getting heated up, the men heard Headmaster Cross mumbling something as he climbed down the stairs. They quickly stopped what they were doing. Zero blinked for a few seconds, and then Kaname disappeared.

"How are you Zero?" asked the goofy headmaster.

Getting no reply, the headmaster walked over to Zero and tried to hug him, but Zero avoided him.

"You're so mean to me and Yuuki. Yuuki was worried about you!" pouted Headmaster Cross.

Zero looked away from his adoptive father, blushing at the mention of Yuuki and didn't say a thing.

* * *

Stupid, Headmaster always ruining the moment xD

Thank You for Reading :D

-Londonbridgesfalling


End file.
